


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, NYC, New York, Rain, Weather, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine are concerned that they won't have a white Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rain
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154657952950/dreaming-of-a-white-christmas

Blaine looked out the window on December morning only to find it raining instead of snowing. “What the hell?” he groaned. “It’s December!”

“What’s going on?” Kurt said as he sat up on the bed.

“It’s raining!” Blaine complained. “Raining!”

The weather that year had been all over the place. One day it would be bright and sunny and warm, and the next day it would be raining. However, Kurt and Blaine couldn’t remember a time that they didn’t have a white Christmas. Their mental images of Christmas included snow-covered streets and icicles. This year was a different story.

“Again?” Kurt asked incredulously. He grabbed his cell phone and opened his weather app before groaning.

“What?” Blaine asked as he crawled back underneath the blankets next to his husband.

“Not only is it raining, it’s 55 degrees out,” Kurt muttered.

“I guess this is what it’s like to live in the south at Christmas.”

“But we don’t live in the south! We live in New York!”

“Maybe by next week, things will change.”

For the rest of the rainy day, Kurt and Blaine stayed cuddled up together, having a movie marathon of all of their favorite movies. The only times they got up were to get something to eat or to use the bathroom. 

Within the week though, the weather had changed once again. The temperature turned cold and on Christmas morning, instead of rain, it was snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154657952950/dreaming-of-a-white-christmas
> 
> So, I may be a little bitter about NEVER having a white Christmas where I live.... Never snows til February (And it's going to be 60 on Christmas Day)...


End file.
